


Oculto

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Humor, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] la voz de Bill se escucha a lo lejos amortiguada mientras el sueño le arrastra a un lugar mejor. [...]





	Oculto

**Author's Note:**

> 7/13
> 
> ¿Tengo que decir que esto es un regalo para mi beta? ¿Sí? Pues dedicado a ScarlattaOHaran, ni más ni menos.
> 
> Inspirado en el animatic ''Dead Girl Walking'' de Lumina Xandra. Es un animatic precioso, el arte de la portada también es de su pertenencia.
> 
> Advertencia: Omegaverse

**Oculto**

Dipper supo desde que vio el vial repleto de líquido lila y burbujeante que debió alejarse, pero su innata curiosidad le hizo tomarlo entre sus manos curiosas para examinarlo y de no ser por la abrupta entrada de Mabel, sin autorización, al laboratorio del tío Ford tal vez la cosa no se habría caído sobre él, no se habría derramado por completo y por supuesto no estaría ahora caminando como un maldito zombie Omega, usando sólo una diminuta falda robada de su hermana hacia la cabaña en el medio del bosque que su maldito novio había montado allí. Con la poca cordura que le queda Dipper desea con todas sus fuerzas avisarle al Alfa que lo regrese por dónde mismo llega, pero ya es demasiado tarde y antes de darse cuenta se ha colado a la habitación del Alfa por la ventana.

—¿Dipper? —Bill, en su forma humana, se gira hacia él sorprendido al verlo a través del espejo.

—Bill —Dipper se maldice internamente cuando su voz suena como un ronroneo necesitado. Controlado por lo que la poción o lo que fuera aquello provoca en él desliza sus manos por su pecho desabotonando su camisa lentamente—, te… te ne… ne…

En un parpadeo Bill está frente a él pasando un brazo por su espalda atrayéndolo a él, sin embargo, su instinto lloriquea al ver que en los ojos de Bill no hay nada más que diversión. El rubio lo alza en brazos conteniendo por muy poco la risa dejándolo en la cama, se sienta a su lado y empieza a quitarle algunos accesorios que Dipper no recordaba haberse puesto, colocados en su cuello y cabello por una alegre Mabel con toda probabilidad.

—No sé con qué estabas jugando Dipper, y aunque me siento bastante halagado con la vista —y para probar su punto sus ojos se deslizan por sus piernas apenas cubiertas por la falda—, esto no es algo que tu harías con tus cinco sentidos en su puesto.

—Bill yo —Dipper parpadea sintiéndose adormecido de golpe, frota sus ojos gruñendo bajo maldiciendo a cualquier deidad que llegara a su mente en ese momento—, te nece… necesito —dice bostezando.

—Duerme Pino —la voz de Bill se escucha a lo lejos amortiguada mientras el sueño le arrastra a un lugar mejor. Tal vez a la mañana siguiente se sintiera lo suficientemente avergonzado de haber cedido a un deseo que creyó haber enterrado bastante bien, pero en ese momento disfrutará de la indulgencia que le ofrece el sueño.

Por su parte Bill sólo ríe cubriendo al pequeño Omega. Aún no era el momento se dice besando su frente, un poco más, sólo un poco más.


End file.
